chapter 3: new friends and new enemies
by colbyleebrown
Summary: The DigiDestined must team up with Ash and co. to defeat Apocalymon before time runs out! i suck at chapter Summaries!


Digimon & Pokemon: The Ultimate Alliance

Chapter 3: new friends and old enemies.

Ash, Brock, and Dawn looked at the group of six kids and five

Digimon in front of them. They couldn't tell but they knew that

these people were on their side. Apocalymon recognized T.k. and

Kari and said "well, more weak kids and their pathetic digimon."

T.k. spoke up and said "give up Apocalymon. Your outnumbered!"

Apocalymon suddenly laughed "you didn't think I was going to do this alone now did you?" they were confused until a familiar voice said "hello T.k. and Angemon. Did you miss me?" they turned and saw it was their old nemesis Devimon! "Devimon!" T.k. growled. Imperialdramon decided to attack but suddenly "crimson lightning!" "web of decait!" a red lightning whip and a web struck Imperialdramon and turned him back to Veemon and Wormon.

Brock asked "they can turn back!" "this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder" those attacks belonged to Myotismon and Arukenimon! Ash said and Dawn nodded. Suddenly someone shouted "dark wind summon!" jet black wind came out of nowhere and struck all the Digimon and the kids. The Digidestineds' Digimon turned back to Patamon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, and gatomon! That attack belonged to a digimon that looked like a regular knight from the middle ages except he had jet black armor, red feather on top of his helmet, lowing yellow eyes on his helmet mask, a blood red cape and a massive sword. This Digimon was ChaosKnightmon. He looked like he had a regretful look in his eyes but as quickly as it came it vanished Suddenly four more digimon appeared. They were DemiDevimon, Machinedramon, Skullsatamon, and Marinedevimon! All the

Digimon announced had gathered together in front of the group of kids and their digimon. They prepared to finish them until Apocalymon suddenly spoke up "we are retreating for now. We will spare you all until next time we meet it WILL be your end. We will rule this pathetic world and I dare you all to stop us!"

Apocalymon cackled and he and his allies vanished. "you guys all right?" T.K. asked Ash, Brock, and Dawn as he and the others approached them. "yea. Thanks for saving us back there." Yolei said "no problem. We were trying to find out what do when we heard sounds of battle and we came as quickly as we could."

Dawn suddenly asked "who are you?" Ken then said "we are the dig destined." "digi-what?" Ash asked. Before they could answer Patamon spoke up "someone's coming." as he pointed to the bushes as tem rocket appeared "Team rocket!" Ash and co. said together. "who?" Kari asked. "they are part of an organization that steals and hurts pokemon." Brock answered as they understood and prepared to attack until Meowth spoke up " hold it twoyp. We don't want to fight you." Davis then said "did that thing just talk?" "what do you mean?" Ash demanded as James replied "we want to help you defeat that evil thing." "even though we aren't the hero type we want to good at least once." "should we trust them?" Cody asked everyone as they huddled together. "if they do attack we could defeat them with no trouble" Hawkmon said as everyone else kept discussing then they turned to team rocket. "all right we'll let you join" Ash said. team rocket then got on their knees and James, Jesse, and Meowth said together "thank you so much twerps!" "But if you do betray us we will make sure you don't bother anyone ever again!" Dawn threatened. "Pika!" "Piplup!" then Gennai and Azulongmon appeared and Brock asked "that's a digimon too right?" they nodded as Cody asked Gennai "how did you get here?" he asked. Gennai said " we'll explain later right now we need to go somewhere safe and we have the perfect place." they all nodded as they were teleported to a secret castle in the digital world. "so this is the digital world?" Dawn asked. Gennai nodded and said "this is where we will be staying until Apocalymon is defeated. "we'd never team up with someone that evil." James said and Jesse and Meowth agreed. "so….what's the plan now?" Armadillomon asked and Azulongmon answered "we'll all rest for now and we'll explain tomorrow." they nodded and went to bed to get plenty of sleep.

Meanwhile

Apocalymon looked at the computer and laughed "this adventure is only beginning!"

The End!

Sorry for the long update. I start high school in two weeks so I won't be updating for a while so I'm taking a little break from this story. ChaosKnightmon belongs to me and he might join the heroes later on.

Until next time,

ColbyLeeBrown!


End file.
